Letters Challenge
by BlackFox12
Summary: Letters written from potential spankees or spankers to a significant other, or a parental figure, etc. asking for a spanking or suggesting the other character needs one from their hands. I may eventually write some of the stories around these. The final five are the fandoms Hamilton, Deadpool, X-Men Universe x2 and Dune. Thanks for reading!
1. My Dear Cousin (Robin Hood)

**Author:** Cat2000  
 **Summary:** After the Hood strikes, Will Scarlet is concerned about his cousin  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Notes & Warnings:** Mentions of violence  
 **Spoiler up to:** Assume spoilers for a lot of the legends of Robin Hood

 **Author's Note:** This is the first in the letters challenge on Spankingworld at Livejournal. The idea is to write a letter from one character to another:

It could be written from a potential spankee to a significant other, or a parental figure, etc. It could even be written by a potential spanker to a person who they think would benefit from a spanking relationship! It can be any type of spanking - discipline, therapeutic, erotic etc. You can even write a reply from the other character if you want!

* * *

My dear cousin

I pray this letter finds you well. I have entrusted the delivery to our mutual dear friend, who I know will not betray my confidence or your whereabouts in Sherwood Forest. I anxiously await news of your wellbeing and, I hope, your success in the next of your endeavours. And while she will not give voice to her fears for your safety in my hearing, I know that Marian would also welcome the news of your safety.

Prince John is growing ever more frustrated with the antics of the people's hero. He has imprisoned many of those who dare whisper of the Hood's existence and fined the others far more than they can afford to pay. Even those of us who live in the palace at the prince's discretion are not safe from his wrath, I fear. Every day, I pray for King Richard's safe return, but his is not the only soul I pray for.

In our last meeting, as I am sure you recall, we discussed your next plan to rob the Sheriff's men as they took the route through Sherwood Forest. It was not just me who voiced a concern for your intention to goad the prince and his Sheriff with your latest attack. Your men were also concerned that the retribution would be swift and brutal and that their families would suffer if the Hood acted when tensions were so high. And I understand you didn't want to risk becoming complacent, but you agreed with what we said. You understood our fears, or you allowed us to believe you understood our fears; which is almost worse.

Your actions have had consequences that reach further than any of us could have imagined. The prince's men have taken one child from each of the noble's houses and have put to the sword any who oppose them, at least those who have not been arrested and are awaiting a hanging to serve as an example.

I know word of this will have reached you, but I urge you to be cautious, cousin. Don't let your temper burn as hot as it can. Be angry. I am angry. Your men are angry. But don't be like the prince-and I know this will trigger your temper, but heed my words-don't allow your men to slip loose through your grasp because you hold on too tight. Don't let your guilt become so overpowering, it blinds you to everything else. And I know you feel guilty. I know you as well as I know myself, even if you have made Sherwood Forest your home.

The prince has turned his attention from me, which means I can leave the palace and come to Sherwood. I'm worried about you, Robin. I believe your actions now are only a symptom of what's truly wrong with you, of what has been wrong since your father and older brother left to go to war with the King.

God knows I've never been responsible. Staying in the palace and acting as a spy on the prince and the Sheriff is the best thing I've ever done. I know it helps you to have the information I can glean and it is a help for Marian, too, as she is watched far closer than any other who still supports King Richard. But even so, I have never before considered being responsible for another person. And I have never thought to take on that mantle for you, Robin. But I know you and I know the guilt you carry and I can only hope this letter finds you before you do anything rash.

Here is what I propose, cousin. You are still a man, even though there are whispers of the Hood being a ghost, or a demon, or even one of the fey. You cannot lose sight of your humanity, because that is what allows you to fight back against the prince and his men. When I leave and come to Sherwood, you will come to meet me and we will find one of the deserted areas in Sherwood, or at least one of those devoid of man.

When we are alone and there is no chance of us being disturbed, cousin, I will remove my weapons belt and you will bend over-perhaps a tree stump, perhaps against a trunk. And you will submit to the punishment I will give you, which will be my belt across the seat of your breeches. As many times as I feel it necessary to help you feel punished and to stop the guilt overwhelming you and preventing you from doing what is needed.

I didn't consider the need for myself to be responsible for another, but every time I see you now, there is no doubt in my mind of what you need. And everyone else fears or respects the Hood too much to give the man what he needs.

I do not need a written response from you, cousin. But if you are in agreement with me, meet me in Sherwood and prepare for a humbling punishment that will ultimately be your salvation.

No matter what the coming days may bring, my affection and respect for you will always be great.

Your cousin, Will Scarlet


	2. What I Need (Arrow)

**Author:** Cat2000

 **Fandom:** Arrow

 **Spanking Pairing(s) or/and Main Characters:** Slade Wilson/Oliver Queen

 **Summary:** Oliver reaches out to Slade

 **Notes & Warnings:** AU

 **Spoiler up to:** Season four

* * *

Slade

I don't really know why I'm writing this message. I don't think I'll ever send it. Not unless I could send it to the man I used to know. Not the one who hates me now. And I don't blame you for that. Most days, I hate myself. I try to do good, but I don't think I'll ever be able to see past the monster I became after I left you for dead on the Amazo.

There are so many things I wish I could do differently. I let Shado die and maybe it all started there. I gave you the mirakuru, but I wouldn't have done that differently. I was going to lose you anyway, but I know you clung onto your humanity for as long as you could. It was my fault you lost it. My fault you lost yourself. It's why I couldn't kill you. You're at least partially responsible for turning me into who I am now. But I'm fully responsible for what you became. And if I could go back and do things differently, I would know how to save you without using the mirakuru. And you wouldn't have lost so much of yourself.

I always found you easier to talk to than anyone else. All of my family saw me one way and you were the only person to see me differently. It was a long journey and it was very painful at times, though I think that was more physical for me than you, but I'm only alive because of you. When you stepped in and took me to task, even when it left me unable to sit down comfortably for the rest of the evening, I felt completely safe. I had boundaries. For the first time in a long time.

I can't tell anyone this. I can't even tell you this. But part of me wishes we could just go back to before. Not with the danger, but when I had someone who didn't just see the rich, spoiled brat, but saw someone in desperate need of an authority figure.

I don't think you're a monster. What you became was my fault. Not yours. And there's still a good man there. And I need you. I can't voice it out loud. I can't tell anyone else this, but I can't be in control all the time. I need the man who protected me and took care of me. And, yeah, who gave me boundaries and spanked me when I needed it. This letter is never going to reach you, but I had to write it anyway. So I could still have hope.

Oliver

* * *

Kid

I don't know if you hit send accidentally, or if you just decided 'to hell with it'. If it was the former, then you struck gold with guessing my email address. I'm allowed supervised access to the internet, but I certainly wasn't expecting you to send something.

I've had a lot of time to think and to remember. I don't hate you. You aren't the monster. I am. And you're asking me for something I don't think I can give you anymore. Things were different on the island. Simpler. We relied on each other for survival. And I was more certain about how to deal with you and how to separate myself from the bad things I did.

I can't just step back into your life, kid. I'm where I belong. If you have needs, you're going to have to look for them somewhere else and with someone who hasn't hurt you so much in the past. It'll be better for you if you forget I ever existed, because everyone close to me has suffered since the mirakuru took hold.

Don't do anything stupid.

Slade


	3. Asking (Broken Sky)

**Summary:** Takami reaches out to his little brother for forgiveness

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count or Length (videos, podfic, etc):** 843

 **Notes & Warnings:** AU, mentions of potential triggering material

 **Spoiler up to:** The end of the Broken Sky book series

* * *

Ryushi

I really don't know how to begin this letter. You never liked me calling you little brother, even though that's what you are. Or were. I can't blame you if you never want to admit to our familial relationship. It was enough that you chose not to let me take my own life. At the time, I couldn't see any other path for me to take. It felt like the only way to regain any semblance of my honour, but I've come to realise taking that path would be the easy way out. I can't ask Father for his forgiveness. I can't ask for forgiveness from any of those who are dead because of me. And I didn't dare ask for yours in person, before I left.

You had to grow up too fast. You and Kia both. I know Father would have kept you both protected for as long as he could. I realise now how wrong I was to betray him and everything he stood for as I did. I realised it long before we fought against each other, but by that time, it felt too late to try to make amends. It was too late to ask for forgiveness. To believe I was deserving of mercy. While I continue to believe my destiny and _all_ of our destines were planned, I've also come to understand I always had a choice. And I could have chosen a different path. When I realised what a monster Macaan was, I should have resisted. At the very least, I should have left his service. Even though you and Kia would never have trusted me again, I should have done the right thing long before.

I don't know if this letter will reach you. I've sought out someone able to tell me where you are likely to be when this message reaches you. I would bring the letter myself, or speak to you in person, but I'm more of a coward than my brother and sister. If you hated me enough to turn me away, I don't think I could face that.

But I will be travelling to the small village I know you will be visiting. I won't enter the village. I won't force you to see me if you don't feel able to forgive me. But if there is a way to make amends, I will beg you to what our father did on the few occasions his ire was roused.

I let you believe you were the only one he punished in that way, but that wasn't true. I never wanted to tell you of the time I was fifteen winters and joined the older men in their drinking. Of course, at that age, I was too young to hold the ale and I became drunk enough that I thought I would try to ride the bull wyvern. Father caught me trying to climb down into the pen. It was lucky he did, as I'm not sure we would have caught the wyvern again had I succeeded in climbing onto its back and getting out of the stables. If I have not told you before, Ryushi, I am more relieved than I could ever say you and Kia escaped our home when Macaan's soldiers came.

After Father guided me out of the stables and to bed, I slept peacefully, though I doubt I would have done if I'd spared a thought to what was going to come in the morning. Father, of course, loved all of us deeply. I won't ever forgive myself for what I did, but at least I knew he loved us, even if the relationship between us was rife with conflict.

When Father woke me the next morning, he had me drink a concoction that tasted terrible but helped my head to stop hurting so much. As soon as he had assured himself I was sufficiently recovered, he took me into his bedroom and had me bend over the bed. He then thrashed me with his belt. At the time, I thought it was the worst pain I had ever felt. Now, I know that the emotional pain of guilt is so much worse than any kind of physical pain could be.

I need you to forgive me, little brother. Like Father did. It isn't fair to make you take on the role I should be taking on for you. I know that. I'm asking you to thrash me in the same way Father used to do. If you're willing to forgive me and accept me in your life as your big brother again, I give you my word I will never do anything that will hurt you. I will always protect you. And Kia, if she allows me to. And after this one time, I will take on the role permanently I am asking you to take on this one time for me.

Please forgive me, Ryushi. Allow me to heal fully and I promise I will make sure you never regret it.

Your brother, Takami


	4. What I Can't Say (MCU)

**Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe

 **Summary:** The letter Loki would never be able to send

 **Rating:** T

 **Notes & Warnings:** Some references to violence

* * *

Brother

If I could bring myself to send you this letter, I am sure I could guess at what your reaction would be if you could bring yourself to read past the form of address. After all, it is not as if you have any other brothers. And certainly not any as troublesome to you as I have been.

If I could speak to you, to say anything other than the barbs I hide behind when you do visit, I would respond to your reminders of the simpler times, when we were still children. You have tried to convince me that my true heritage means nothing to you. That, to you, we are still brothers. We have fought alongside each other. I trusted you at my back and I know you did the same. I call you a sentimental fool to your face, but when you are gone, I want nothing more than to call you back. Not just because I am lonely, but because I miss _you_ , Thor.

Out of the two of us, it was always said I was the one who was more eloquent. I have such a way with words, but it has also been said I am the father of lies. Of course, the Midgardians, the humans, have got a lot wrong about us. Even in my short time there, I was able to discover some of the many legends they have written about us. At the times I wasn't tormented by my experiences, I could not help but see the humour in the many things they have got wrong.

Even if I could speak to you, I would not make excuses for my actions. I would tell you how I allowed fear to rule me after I fell when we fought. Fear of pain, fear of abandonment. I allowed the fear to turn into anger and I turned that anger onto the one person who has never harmed me. Even when I threatened your friends and killed the humans you protect, you never gave me the death I deserved. While it is true you placed a muzzle on me, to halt my 'silver tongue', I could sense how much it hurt you to do that. I did not fight you because I knew how much you had been hurt by what I had done to you already.

You and Mother are the only ones who will visit me. Mother sends her simulacrum into my cell. You stand outside while I at turns ignore you or insult you. I do not blame you for eventually giving up and leaving me alone once more. Every time you come, I expect it to be the last time. And the next time you come to me, I can't bring myself to show how relieved I am that you have not abandoned me. But I cannot give voice to that. I cannot tell you how I feel out loud, only in this letter I will never allow you to read.

When I am alone, I cannot help but remember before. Before you were banished. Before I found out I was a monster. And even you cannot try to claim I am not one. After all, only a monster would take the amount of lives I have. Only a monster would stab the man who still called him brother, even after everything I have done.

If I could speak to you, I would tell you how many regrets I have. I would tell you it doesn't matter how long I will be imprisoned for if I know you will continue to visit me. If I still have you and Mother, it wouldn't matter if no one else could ever forgive me.

I know I cannot be allowed out of my cell and I do not expect you to come in to see me. But if you were willing to, and if I could bring myself to send you this letter, I would ask you to respond to me as my brother. You acted to curtail my mischief when we were younger, when it got out of hand. Not often, but you took me to task enough times that I knew what to expect if my pranks and tricks got out of hand and became dangerous. I fought and protested most times you took me over your knee, but by the time you were finished, even though I was sore, I felt better inside. It did not hurt when you comforted me afterwards, either.

If I had the courage you wield in spades, brother, I would ask you to make me answer for my actions, for how I hurt you and the people you care about. But I cannot. Not because I fear you will refuse, but because I fear your mercy.

I wish things could be different.

Loki


	5. A Monster (Supernatural)

**Summary:** Sam reaches out to Dean

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count or Length (videos, podfic, etc):** 408

 **Notes & Warnings:** Some references to violence

 **Spoiler up to:** Season five

* * *

Dean

I kind of feel like writing a letter is the only way you'll listen to my apologies. I know you keep saying we're cool. Ruby played me and after you were dragged into hell, it wasn't like there were many other people I could trust. I know I should have gone to Bobby, but it was Ruby who was there at the time; and even though no one could have filled the void you left, Ruby at least gave me something to stay focused on. I shouldn't have trusted her. I know that now, of course, but…well, hindsight.

I've thought long and hard about what I could say to you, but the truth is, nothing I could say would change anything. You don't trust me anymore. I don't blame you. I deserve it. I promise, no matter what you think of me, it's no worse than what I think of myself.

I really don't blame you for how you feel, Dean, but if you can't forgive me, if you don't think we can be brothers again, I'm not going to be able to stick around. I'm not trying to guilt trip you or make you feel bad, or even tell you how to feel, but I don't think either of us are going to deal well if we can't fix this.

If you do think we can move past this, then I have a request. I've put a Do Not Disturb sign on the door. If you decide to stay with me and that you can forgive me, when you return to the room, you'll find me bent over my bed, pants and briefs pushed down around my ankles and with my belt placed next to me.

I know what I'm asking of you. It's been a long time since you've had to take me in hand and I know it's not an experience either of us particularly enjoy, although you can't tell me you wouldn't get any satisfaction out of it this time.

I just want things to go back to the way they were and if that means you beating my ass? I can't say I'm going to enjoy it, but that's not really the point. No matter how much it might hurt, it will be worth it.

I can only hope you're as willing to fix things between us a I am, no matter how uncomfortable it might be for both of us.

Sam


	6. I Know (Arrow)

**Summary:** Slade learns Oliver is taking chances. Companion to What I Need

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count or Length (videos, podfic, etc):** 502

 **Notes & Warnings:** References to character death, AU, mentions of violence, BDSM undertones

 **Spoiler up to:** Season two

* * *

Kid

My jailors talk. They don't talk to me, of course. But they talk where I can hear them. And they talk about you. Or rather, they talk about the Arrow. I'm fairly sure Waller hasn't shared your real identity with them. And this e-mail account is secure enough that only someone of your Felicity's calibre would be able to hack into it. And there's no one close enough to Starling City who'd think to look at this particular account.

I don't know if you got my last message. If you read it and just disregarded what I said to you. I suspect that's the case, as what I've heard indicates you have a death wish. You're acting reckless and if you keep at it, you'll bring down even more enemies on your head.

I've come to realise I can't stay away from you. It's clear you need what we had on the island, before the Mirakuru warped my mind and twisted everything that was good about me. I doubt there's anything good left in me, but for your sake, I'm willing to try to return to the man I was.

I'm not planning to break out of prison. And I'm not asking you to break me out. What I did to you and everyone else was my responsibility. I'm where I belong, where I can't hurt anyone else if the cure wears off and the mirakuru takes over again. Because that happened when I went home. The mirakuru took over again and because I wasn't strong enough to protect those I care about, again, Joe died.

I can't make you come here, kid. I don't have any power over you that you haven't given me. But I know you think you need me. And I can't ignore that any longer.

So here is what I propose. When you get my message, you come here. No delays. Unless you have a very good reason, delays will cost you penalty swats.

When you arrive, you'll have to bribe the guards to look the other way, unless you want them to watch. And I'm pretty sure you don't. I know your sordid history, kid. You probably wouldn't care over-much, but I don't want an audience.

You'll need to bring something with you. A switch. Make sure you strip it thoroughly. Any twigs or knots I have to remove will only get you extra strokes.

When you arrive in my cell, I'm going to strip you naked. That's not a suggestion. The moment you step inside, you will give up all control to me. And I will take you over my knee first to warm you up with my hand. Once I feel you've had enough of a warmup, you will bend over the bed for ten stripes with the switch. More will be given if any of my earlier instructions are disobeyed.

I don't know what will happen next, kid, but I promise you one thing: I won't leave you alone. Never again.

Slade


	7. Crazy (Power Rangers Movie 2017)

**Summary:** Jason is not particularly happy about Zack's reckless behaviour

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count or Length (videos, podfic, etc):** 424

 **Notes & Warnings:** AU, mentions of violence

 **Spoiler up to:** Power Rangers Movie 2017

* * *

Zack

I've thought long and hard about sending you this email, but I think we need to talk, at the very least.

I almost don't recognise myself since we found those coins. I know my dad doesn't. He hasn't asked me yet where I keep disappearing to. I think he's just relieved I'm not getting in any more trouble with the cops.

Zordon told me I'm the leader. I thought he was messing with me at first, but it's true the rest of you seem to fall in line behind me. And if I'm going to lead you all, then my priority needs to be keeping you safe. I can't do that when you seem determined to kill yourself and the rest of us. I get you're impatient to reach the finish line, and sometimes taking chances can be a good thing, but not when there's no need.

I wouldn't ask you to stop being a part of this. I don't know much about being a Power Ranger, but it's clear we can't just throw the coins away. I couldn't even leave mine in another room and I'm sure you must have experienced the same.

My dad's a fisherman, so when I was younger and had to do a project on the job of one of my parents, I picked him. And while researching, I found out about corporal punishment in the Navy. There was something called Kissing the Gunnar's Daughter. I don't know if you've heard of it, but it involved strapping a sailor over a cannon and the use of a strap or knotted rope to thrash him as punishment.

I'm not suggesting I tie you over a cannon, but I am suggesting I punish you. That you meet me at the docks so we can take care of this matter. You already endangered all of us once. The others are still unsure about how seriously to take all of this, but every night since Zordon showed us Rita, I've had the same nightmare. People are dying. Men my dad knows and works with. And I can't even warn him, because what can I say? How can I tell him what I know and how I know it?

I need to save everyone I can. And I need to make sure our team is protected. I know you might tear up this letter and I can't force you to submit to being punished. But I care about the safety of the team. I care about all of you.

I'll be waiting.

Jason


	8. Expect The Unexpected (Agents of SHIELD)

**Title:** Expect The Unexpected

 **Fandom:** Agents of SHIELD

 **Summary:** Ward has something to confess

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count or Length (videos, podfic, etc):** 767

 **Notes & Warnings:** AU; references to beating

 **Spoiler up to:** Season one finale

* * *

Coulson

I've been lying to you. I've been lying to everyone.

I've spent the last week or so getting drunk. Taking drugs. Doing everything I know I shouldn't. I could blame it on the lingering effects of the Berserker staff, but the truth is that I can't carry on like this.

Garrett is HYDRA. There are others, I know. It's been growing inside SHIELD, probably since the organisation first came about. I know this because, for a long time, my only loyalty has been to Garrett. And I've been spying for him. The only reason any of you think I'm a good man is because I've put on a mask. I've been lying not only to you, but everyone else around me for so long, I don't think I know what the truth is anymore.

I know you'll have a lot of questions. As you read this, I expect you'll be wondering how much you can believe. I've just admitted I've been lying to you from day one. I wouldn't blame you if you had me arrested and then went after Garrett yourself. But without knowing how far HYDRA's reach is, you could end up trusting the wrong people. I don't know every agent who's been compromised, but I can find out.

Whatever you decide to do to me now that you know, I won't fight you. Even if you decide not to trust me and to have me locked away, I won't resist.

You might be wondering where this change of heart came from. It's difficult to pinpoint an exact time I chose to betray Garrett. It's not been easy to consider turning against him. I owe the man a lot, but I've seen how he does things and I've seen how you do them. The team isn't expendable to you. I've long since understood Garrett would sacrifice me for his own ends, but you've never given me that impression. At least not since the time I was on the mission with Leo and we didn't have an extraction. Maybe that was the first time I realised how different you were, when Leo told me the instructions you'd given me were the same ones you'd given him.

I can't think of any way of making it up to you. Apart from imprisonment or death, the only other way I can think of for you to take your revenge is if you beat me.

But whatever you decide to do, I won't fight. I won't resist. I'll take whatever you choose to dish out.

Ward

* * *

Grant

Thank you for reaching out to me.

I'm not going to lie to you. When I got your letter, I was shocked and angry. But more than that, I felt betrayed. I'm not used to misjudging someone so strongly.

I've had time to think the situation through now. I'm not going to arrest you or lock you up. And I'm not going to give you a beating. The fact you're so accepting and even welcoming of that action causes me a great deal of concern.

I believe we can salvage this difficult situation. It won't be easy to flush out every HYDRA agent, but just like cleaning out a wound, it does need to be done. But for right now, my biggest priority is going to be your safety. I can trust Fury isn't compromised. And while your revelation is an unexpected shock, I would trust the rest of the team hasn't been recruited.

What I'm not going to have, Grant, is you crippled by guilt. I'm not going to keep this from the others. When they learn about HYDRA's infiltration, they'll all have questions and keeping your own connection a secret will only tear our team even further apart.

My suggestion is this. It's an unorthodox way to deal with your actions, but I'm going to use corporal punishment on you. More specifically, I'm going to spank you.

There is precedent for this form of discipline, even if it's not used often. It comes from the use of corporal punishment in the military and the navy. If you dig deep enough into the SHIELD handbook, at least the older versions, I suspect you'll find a reference to it.

I'm not suggesting we do this in front of witnesses, or that I make use of an implement. This isn't about humiliating you or pushing you to the limits of what you can take.

No, young man. When you read this letter, you will make yourself ready for an appointment over my knee, your butt bare and ready for chastisement.

Coulson


	9. Hidden Truths (Power Rangers Dino Charge

**Title:** Hidden Truths

 **Fandom:** Power Rangers: Dino Charge

 **Summary:** Heckyl asks for help

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count or Length (videos, podfic, etc):** 624

 **Notes & Warnings:** AU

 **Spoiler up to:** The finale of Power Rangers: Dino Charge

* * *

Tyler

I can't imagine you'd be happy to get this letter from me. For all I fought alongside you and the rest of the Rangers, I've done a lot of evil since I touched the Dark Energem. And while Keeper has told me I'm not at fault, it's still hard to separate myself from the monstrous things Snide did. After all, he was a manifestation of the evil side of me. Not an entirely separate entity.

I can't leave my past actions behind. I've tried, but every night when I close my eyes, I remember it all. The destruction of my home world, even though its destruction has no longer occurred in this timeline. The darkness that was my constant companion for so long, I lost all sight of everything else.

I plan to dedicate the rest of my life to making sure no world ever has to suffer again, but I am self-aware enough to know that my feelings of guilt will not help in that goal. As it stands now, my guilt would stand between my duties as a keeper and those I must protect.

Keeper has asked me to take on those duties, but I do not believe he can understand my feelings of self-loathing. While you and I are from different worlds, we are similar enough in our biology, at least physically, that I think you can understand and perhaps even help me.

On my home planet, there is a punishment used that, as I understand, is also used on Earth. It is called spanking and while it is primarily used as a child's punishment, I have learned that it is often used on adults to good effect, too.

After all of the trouble I caused you and the rest of the Rangers, I wouldn't blame you if you chose to leave me in the darkness of my own making. I almost chose not to send you this message, but I don't believe I have any choice. If you don't ask, you don't get. And I don't want to be spanked. I remember it being painful and humiliating, but then, the point isn't that you want it, is it? The point is it's a punishment. And I guess you might derive some sense of satisfaction from taking revenge in that kind of manner.

You can ignore this message or you can respond. It is entirely in your hands.

Heckyl

* * *

Heckyl

I'm surprised you contacted me. Surprised, but glad to hear from you. It's been a little while, but I was wondering how you were after the final battle. I don't know if Keeper told you, but we had one last little reunion. We had to save Christmas. Again.

I don't think you should be feeling guilty. At least, you don't _need_ to feel guilty. I don't think any of us would have been able to fight if we'd touched the Dark Energem and bonded with it.

I'm going to help you. I don't think you need to feel guilty, but I can't just tell you to stop. Believe me, I know how it feels to have been twisted into something you're not. That wasn't for long with me, but I still attacked my friends. I had someone to help me get past that guilt. We might not know each other well, but I think we've got some things in common.

Meet me in the base. Tomorrow evening. Kendall won't be there, so we won't be disturbed. I won't tell any of the others. It'll just be you and I dealing with your guilt. Humiliating and painful it might be, but I know it's not anything like what you're suffering inside. I wasn't alone and you won't be either.

Tyler


	10. A Son's Request (Young Avengers MCU)

**Title:** A Son's Request

 **Fandom:** Young Avengers (Marvel Comic Universe)

 **Summary:** Billy decides to make a request of his mother

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count or Length (videos, podfic, etc):** 540

 **Notes & Warnings:** AU

 **Spoiler up to:** Assume spoilers for the entire Young Avengers story arc

* * *

Mom

I have a bit of a weird request to make. I haven't talked to my other parents about this, since I don't think they'd understand, but I was hoping you might. And I don't have a problem talking to you about this face to face, but I thought that if I put it in a letter, you'd have time to think about it, rather than react straight away.

Would you spank me?

I don't mean I've done anything particularly bad recently. Though my friends might disagree with that statement. When I was trying to find you, I went on my own. You already know that, of course. Teddy wasn't happy with me, but he's my boyfriend. It's not like he could do anything about it. And I can't really expect my parents to respond to that. I don't want to tell them any more about my 'other' life than I have to. I love them, but they aren't you.

I inherited your powers, but even if I could manipulate reality to get what I'm fairly sure I need, it wouldn't be the same thing. It's not just about being punished when I do something wrong, even though that's part of it. I know I need boundaries and someone willing and able to provide those for me. It's not like my brother can do that. I love him, but he's not exactly what I would call responsible. I'm pretty sure he takes after Uncle Pietro in that respect. I like my uncle, but I don't think I want to emulate him.

You're the only one who I think is strong enough to take me in hand when I need it. And the only one who I would trust to do that, at least out of all the authority figures in my life.

If you're worried about the negative impacts spanking might have, you don't have to be. I've researched it online (don't worry, I stayed away from all of the fetish sites) and I think it would be beneficial for me. With my kinds of powers, there are all sorts of things I could do that are dangerous. It's probably best to be reined in when there's a real need. Which, as I mentioned above, could be considered when I chose to leave my friends behind and come looking for you. If I hadn't done that, maybe Cassie would still be alive and Iron Lad wouldn't have run away.

I don't really think you need to use an implement, if you do decide to begin taking me in hand. Or any of the weird positions I found out about. I could go over your lap with my pants down, maybe? Of course, I should really leave it in your hands. If I'm asking for this, it means you're the one in control of how and when I get spanked. And even where. Though I don't think I'd be wrong to ask for a bit of privacy.

I'll be seeing you at the weekend, so maybe…maybe this can happen then? If you agree with me that it's a good idea, of course. It would be good if you didn't mention this to my brother. I really don't think he'd understand.

Billy


	11. Temper Tempered (Hamilton Musical)

**Title:** Temper Tempered

 **Fandom:** Hamilton The Musical

 **Summary:** Washington has had enough

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count or Length (videos, podfic, etc):** 325

 **Notes & Warnings:** AU (but the musical did that pretty well on its own)

 **Spoiler up to:** Assume spoilers for the whole storyline of Hamilton The Musical

* * *

Alexander

Your behaviour in the last cabinet meetings has become a cause of great concern. You have been my right-hand man for a long time now and I trust your mind and I trust your ideas. But I cannot trust your temper. I still see the young man who wanted to fight and die for his country. There's a time and a place for your type of impatience, but you will not win any more men over like this. Some do follow you, Alexander, but while you refuse to curb your temper and hold your tongue, men will continue to turn away from your advice. Jefferson will continue to fight against you while you disrespect his belief. You may not share them, but a wise man picks his battles carefully.

I have tried talking to you. I have tried reasoning with you. But your temper is too hot and your head is too hard. I thought perhaps your family would help you to settle down, but I can see I was wrong to make that assumption.

It seems I must take action. If words will not suffice to sway you, perhaps this will.

I expect you to present yourself in my office in the morning. We will then proceed to have a discussion about the hostility between you and Jefferson. After our talk is finished, you will bend over my desk and I will take off my belt to whip your behind. There will be no set number of strokes. I will continue the whipping until I am assured you understand our position.

You can certainly choose not to come to this meeting. If you choose to ignore this letter and my instructions, I cannot force you to come. But if that is your decision, then another will have to take on your role in our government, as I cannot allow a repeat of such a hostile cabinet meeting.

I await your response.

George Washington


	12. Solid As A Rock (Deadpool)

**Title:** Solid As A Rock

 **Fandom:** Deadpool

 **Summary:** The 'merc with the mouth' has something to say

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count or Length (videos, podfic, etc):** 473

 **Notes & Warnings:** AU, strong sexual language, mild swearing, some small references to violence

 **Spoiler up to:** The end of the movie Deadpool

* * *

Hey Big C!

Bet'cha wondering how I gotta hold of your e-mail addy, right? Probably wracking that big ole hunk a metal you call your brains trying to figure out how I got it. Well. I'm not gonna tell you. A guy's gotta keep some secrets, after all. And I've got few enough of those. 'Merc with a mouth', remember?

Anyway. Figured I should send you a little thank you note. Thought about sending you a letter with pictures of hot naked women, but for all I know, your dick's already about as hard as it'll get. Does it hurt to be 'on' all the time?

You're wondering why I'm getting in touch. I can tell. Hey, maybe if my 'super-guy' gig doesn't work out, I could be a fortune-teller. What do you think? Right right. Get to the point. By the way, is that mansion still as lonely?

I was thinking I need to thank you. Actually, that was Vanessa's idea. Between the hot, sweaty sex. I will never get tired of that woman. But she reminded me of my manners. Got it out of me I'd caused you no end of trouble, too. I'd say sorry, but that would be a lie. Asking forgiveness is the furthest thing from my mind when she's got her mouth wrapped around my cock, you know? Oh right, I guess you wouldn't.

Anyway, Vanessa's under the impression we've got a bromance going on. Dunno where she got that idea. I might wear the tights, but you're the one who fancies himself a superhero.

I guess I do owe you one, though. And you can take it out of my ass. No. I don't mean anal. Not that I'm against it if that's the way you swing. Each to their own.

I'm talking about beating it. My ass. Literally. Hell, you can use your big metal hand if you want. Not like I won't heal. Come to think of it, you should have done that to Angel. I bet you've got too much honour for that, though. Pity, because if any chick deserved to get her ass spanked? She'd be high on the list.

But hey, Big C. Here's your chance to get even with me. Name the time and the place. Oh. The position, too. Over your lap? Touching my toes? Over the gatepost? Hell, I don't care how public you make it. I'm easy.

Your friendly neighbourhood… Deadpool

* * *

Deadpool

I am uncertain just how serious you are with this offered suggestion, but I will not pass up the opportunity to recruit you to the X-Men. If you are serious, meet me at the mansion tomorrow at 2pm. And we will discuss your punishment.

And I have not forgotten I was the one who gave you my e-mail address, even if you have.

Colossus


	13. Daddy's Girl (X-Men Movie Verse)

**Title:** Daddy's Girl

 **Fandom:** X-Men Movie Verse

[ **Spoiler (click to open)** ]Su **mmary:** Fifteen years after the events of Logan, Laura is writing letters

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count or Length (videos, podfic, etc):** 564

 **Notes & Warnings:** References to violence and character death

 **Spoiler up to:** Major spoilers for Logan

* * *

Daddy

I write you a letter twice a year. On my birthday and on the day you died. I know, where you are, you will never be able to read them. But I write the letters anyway.

I always knew the name of my father. I always knew what you could do. But until the day I first saw you, all you had was a name. I wasn't important enough even for you to abandon me, as you never knew I existed. If you had stayed ignorant, none of this would have happened. They would have left you alone and maybe you would have found a way to heal even from the poison they put inside you.

I should have stayed away from you. I shouldn't have followed when you found her dead… saw what they did to the only adult who ever wanted me. But even when you didn't, I lapped up every bit of attention you gave me. We all wanted parents, but I was the only one to meet mine. A blessing and a curse, perhaps.

We've all still kept in touch, even though we moved through the years. Rictor is the one I see the most of. We're still living together. When one of us has bad dreams, the other's there to provide comfort.

You told me I would have to learn to live with what I've done and the people I've hurt, even though they were bad men. But I can't do that. Even though I don't have to fight anymore, I can't let go of the sense of guilt.

I wish I'd had you for longer. You left an impression on my life, on all of our lives. And if you were here, maybe you could help me stop feeling the guilt. Maybe…maybe I wouldn't feel like such a monster now, if you'd been able to take me in hand. I think you would have been the only one I would have listened to, even though you only saw me as a chore and you wouldn't have come back for me if it wasn't for Charles. I'm sorry he died. I'm sorry you died…but I hope your soul, if it exists after death, knows your deaths weren't in vain.

You wouldn't recognise me now. I'm civilised. Like you. There are others. Me and Rictor seek them out, the new mutants born. We protect them, like Charles used to. Like _you_ used to. But I don't need to fight most of the time. Instead, we give the children what we only had for a short time. Adults who care enough to put everything on the line to save them.

If you were still here, I would ask you to be my father, with everything that entails. I'd want to be a little girl again, who could look up to you as her hero. And I'd want you to treat me like that girl, punishing me when I do something wrong. Taking me over your knee, like I've seen other fathers do, and spanking me whenever I fall short of your expectations.

If I could go back in time… but there's no use in thinking about ifs. And changing the past could cause havoc in the future. But still… I would give almost everything to have my father back, even though you only acknowledged me when you lay dying.

Laura


	14. Catharsis Offered (X-Men Movie Universe)

**Title:** Catharsis Offered

 **Fandom:** X-Men Movie Verse

 **Summary:** Charles can't ignore the pain his friend is suffering

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count or Length (videos, podfic, etc):** 776

 **Notes & Warnings:** AU, some references to violence

 **Spoiler up to:** X-Men Apocalypse

* * *

My dear friend

I know I promised I would not attempt to read your mind and that I would not attempt to contact you without your express permission. But as Raven would tell you, I have a habit of breaking those promises when those I care for are involved. And Erik, my friend, your pain screams so loud at me, it drowns out everything else.

I know your life has been filled with suffering since long before you and I met. Every time you've felt you've found peace, something else has come to take that away. When I learned of the death of your wife and daughter, I grieved for you. But I know you have not allowed yourself to grieve. At least not fully. You hide it well, dear friend, but you cannot hide your feelings from a telepath. I don't even need Cerebro to feel your turmoil.

I'm asking you to come back to the school. I won't force you to. I think it'll be good for you, but if you don't return of your own free will, then it would be all the worse. I know you think you're better off alone, but we were like brothers once. I still think of you as such and I believe we can do a lot of good and prevent anyone else from dying. We might not always see eye to eye, but we are both in agreement that the children need to be protected. I always knew you were a good man and you proved that when you turned against Apocalypse and fought with us, instead of against us. I know there were conflicts between us before, but I believe we can do a great many things together.

I'm not just offering you a place to belong and a family. I'm also offering you catharsis. I know how much you're suffering right now. I know how much guilt you've pushed down and how much self-loathing you feel. I'm no stranger to that, but I've been able to start over by rebuilding the school and bringing in new students. You met a handful of them during the battle with Apocalypse, but the reality is they're all good students.

I'm offering you something I have never been given, Erik. I know the suffering guilt and mistakes can cause. I know how hard it is to force yourself to keep going. And if, by the time you reach the end of this letter I had dropped in front of you, you are open to my suggestion… it is this.

If you are willing to respond and return home, to myself and to Raven – your family – I will take you into my office. I will place a telepathic shield around the room, so no sound can escape, and then I will punish you. I will spank you. I will give you a safe place to grieve and a safe person to grieve in front of. I know you need to let go of this terrible sensation of guilt that haunts your every step. I won't judge you. I won't laugh at or belittle your needs. I will simply be a catalyst to enable you to let go of your guilt.

Charles

* * *

Charles

I feel like I should be offended by the notion of you treating me like a child. I'm also not sure why I'm writing this letter to you, as you could just pick my answer out of my mind as soon as I've thought it. You're asking me to weaken myself before you. It wouldn't matter if it was you or someone else. The very thought of what you're suggesting makes me nervous. And even if I chose to submit to your suggestion, there's no guarantee my powers wouldn't spiral out of control and cause me to hurt you. Again.

That was what brought me back from Apocalypse's side. I couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for even more of your pain. You laugh on the outside, my friend, but you and I both know that's a mask to hide how you really feel. Some of your students wear very visible masks, while yours appears exactly the same as your normal face.

I will make a deal with you, old friend. I will submit to your idea of catharsis if you will submit to mine. We can both become what the other needs. I'll come back. I might not agree with your methods, but I'll come back to you. To them. To protect you and them.

But only if you agree to allow me to give you the catharsis you so freely offer me.

Erik


	15. Help Me (Dune)

**Title:** Help Me

 **Fandom:** Dune (primarily book verse, but the two mini series do follow the first three books (Dune, Dune Messiah and Children of Dune) quite faithfully)

 **Summary:** In a rare moment of freedom, Alia reaches out to her husband

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count or Length (videos, podfic, etc):** 532

 **Notes & Warnings:** Mentions of possibly triggering material, AU

 **Spoiler up to:** Children of Dune, both book and miniseries

* * *

Duncan

I am an abomination. I am what the Bene Gesserit have feared for so long. They were right to fear me. I have not been able to tell anyone this, but my uncle's spirit, the Baron Harkonnen, has taken up residence inside my mind.

It was peaceful at first. He was able to silence all of the other voices I couldn't stop hearing and give me peace. But soon, his voice drowned out even my own conscience. The paranoia and cruelty doesn't belong to me. He has taken my body to perform unspeakable acts, including to betray you. My husband, who has stood by my side through everything. In my heart, I have always been faithful to you, even though my body was not. But surely your memories must tell you the kind of man the Baron was. And in all you have seen, you must have learned something of what is happening to me.

I have become a tyrant. The Fremen hate and fear me. Paul's children are gone. I know not whether they are alive or dead. I believe Paul is still alive, but I fear what the Baron will do to his hated enemy. My grasp…his grasp…is slipping on the Fremen. Even now, I know you plan to incite the Fremen to rebellion. But I am not your enemy.

I hope this letter reaches you before what I have glimpsed comes to pass. I write in a hurry, knowing he will soon wake and take control of me once more. My movements are sluggish, but I have to reach you. I have to write this letter and then give it to one of the only people I trust to pass the message on. All before the Baron stirs and realises I have emerged from the depths he pushed me into.

Duncan, my husband, I can scarcely see if my writing is legible. I am enough of a Fremen to know tears are a waste of the body's water and yet I cannot hold them back. I beg of you to help me, because I believe you are the only one who can do so.

When you learned of my betrayal and were so angered and hurt, it allowed me to gain a tiny corner of freedom. Since then, I have bided my time and waited until I can seize control in this moment. I ask you to return to the palace. Not announcing your presence, but to sneak in while he…while I…sleep and to ensure I will not wake until you have bound me. I ask then that you punish me. Hit me. Whip me. Give me pain that will weaken him, because there will be no pleasure in it. If you punish my body, you will help to free my mind and perhaps I will be able to subdue him. Failing that, I will plunge my own dagger into my heart.

I beg you to help me. Even if you no longer hold any love in your heart for me, please allow me the chance to free myself. Even if that freedom means death, it will be worth everything.

With all the love I still hold

Alia


End file.
